It is well known that internal combustion engines, particularly automobile engines, do not provide full combustion of their hydrocarbon fuels. The result is fuel inefficiency and the release of carbon monoxide and other products of incomplete combustion of hydrocarbon fuel into the atmosphere, producing smog.
A major cause of incomplete combustion of fuel in internal combustion engines is the inavailability of sufficient oxidizing power in the air, resulting in incomplete oxidation of the fuel.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,333,836 and 1,725,661 to provide ozone producing apparatus in association with the air intake of a carburetor of an internal combustion engine. The ozone, being a very efficient oxidizer, increases the efficiency and completeness of combustion of fuel in the engine.
Notwithstanding the above-mentioned proposals, it is not believed that there exists on the market today apparatus for providing ozone to the air intake of an internal combustion engine. The reason for the lack of success of the proposed apparatus is believed to be that the supply of ozone was uncontrollable resulting in the inevitable production of surplus ozone and its release into the atmosphere. Since ozone is poisonous and has deleterious effects on various materials, such release is unacceptable.